


Маленький юст

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Не помогало даже то, что Феликс смотрел на устроенное ими обоими шоу и, кажется, ржал над Чаном, как последняя собака. Хорошо если еще мельтешащим не отписывался.





	Маленький юст

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yablochkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 43\. out of greed — из жадности

Они записывались в студии какого-то хена, такого крутого, что у вас всех поджилки должны трястись, увещевал их Чанбин. Чонин ничего такого в этом хене не увидел, некоторые его-то хены и покруче будут. Этот с ними и не поговорил ни разу даже, только поздоровались. 

Сначала было еще весело, но где-то через час взялись работать по-серьезному, велев мелким и особо буйным (на тебя сейчас смотрю, Хван Хенджин) не мельтешить. Часть мельтешащего народа сразу же слилась по каким-то своим неведомым делам (Чонин предпочитал не спрашивать), но некоторые с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, оставались протирать задницей чужие диваны.

И изводить своим видом (и видом этой самой задницы) старших.

Бан Чан уже бесконечность (двадцать минут) лежал лицом в чужой крутецкий хочу-себе-такой-тоже микшерный пульт и нечеловечески ломался. И степень его излома, он был уверен, можно было проследить по побелевшим костяшкам пальцев, впившихся в столешницу, и лихорадочному румянцу на щеках. Или какие там еще традиционные формы зубодробительного юста приняты в современной литературе? Чану достался вспотевший скальп, мгновенно сбивший все его феерические кудряшки в одну сторону, и каменный стояк в штанах. Благо, к пульту (на него у Чана, если так, тоже мог бы встать) прилагался стол и, сев за него, можно было кое-как спрятаться.

Не находя себе места ни в одном углу, Чонин изволил скучать. Задирал ногу на ногу, несмотря на узкие джинсы. Зевал, мол, хеновская творческая мысль скучная, пустите уже к микрофону. И так показушно потягивался! Тоненькие ручки в стороны — чтобы Чан успел, как кролик в поле, заслышавший опасность, вскинуть голову — и простая белая майка с каждым зевком задирается все выше. Сантиметр за сантиметром. Чан в такие моменты внутренне прощался с последней творческой мыслью в своей неразумной башке (перед крутым хеном было стыдно, но войдите в положение) и боялся даже моргать. 

Не помогало даже то, что Феликс смотрел на устроенное ими обоими шоу и, кажется, ржал над Чаном, как последняя собака. Хорошо еще если мельтешащим не отписывался. 

Чонин усиленно делал вид, что все нормально, играл в какую-то игрушку на телефоне, а потом смеялся о чем-то с устроившимся рядом Феликсом и прикусывал пальцы. По очереди. По ходу тоже отчаянно краснел, конечно, но все равно то и дело поднимал от экрана взгляд, чтобы проверить — смотрит ли. А Чан, в свою очередь, сливался еще плотнее со столом, продолжал потеть, как собака, нес какую-то околесицу сам и не мешал нести полную чушь Чанбину (потом пожалеет), и смотрел. Смотрел, не отрываясь. Представлял, как жадно целует его после, срывает проклятущую белую майку, облизывает пальцы и… Черт знает что представлял, если честно. 

Чонина нужно было кому-то остановить. Но Чан совершенно не собирался этого делать.


End file.
